Their Little Joke
by MudbludGranger
Summary: Fred and George are visiting The Burrow the summer before sixth year and Harry and Ron are playing tricks! And others join in ... be warned, sexual reerences!


**A/N: This was originally a story about my own characters in The Catboils Bravest Series, and was going in the book of short stories, "The Smaller Adventures of Catboils Bravest", but it was funny, so I decided to make a Harry Potter version!**

'Shut up, or they'll hear you!' hissed Fred at Hermione.

'I was only saying it's not right to eavsedrop ... Ginny and I were on our way back into-'

'SH!' hisseed George, as there had been a sudden pause in the noise in the room next to them.

'You hear that?' asked Harry.

'Yeah ... yeah I do.' said Ron, smirking. 'I'm sure it's nothing, and we can get back to our ... _bussiness._' and then, he whispered his plan to Harry, who snorted and began right away talking louder and putting the hilarious plan into action.

'I'm sure it's nothing, let's contue Ron. Oh _harder_.'

'Harder?' Ginny whispered in confusement.

'Oh, of course oh _god _don't stop Harry!'

'What are they-?' Fred started.

'Keep going! More!' Ron called, as he casually flicked through his London Lions magazinge, glanced at Harry slightly and they both burst into silent laughter.

'Go check on them.' George told Ginny, with a horrified expression.

'I cant take it any more! Oh god Ron you so _good _at that!' Harry said, speaking directly to the wall as he continued to flick through a Muggle magazinge.

'No way!' Ginny said. 'I do't want to _see _what they're doing! Especially if they're ...'

'Gaying out?' George suggested helpfully. 'Because it sounds like they're doing ... stuff.'

And just as he said that, Ron screamed, 'OH Harry!' loudly, before stuffing his fist into his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud as he and Harry continued to make references.

Just go tell them we're listening.' Fred said to Ginny. 'And ask them to keep it down. We're trying to be normal in here.'

'Who knows, you might even get to see Harry naked.' said George, laughing.

'And our _brother_! No thank you! Besides, I have a boyfriend, so I really would not care.'

'Then you go, Hermione.'

Hermione shook her head hard, as another shout had come directly through the wall, Harry saying, 'Keep going, I'm almost - oh!'

'Just GO Ginny!' yelled Fred and George together, and Ginny, defeated stood up and went to the room next door and knocked on the door.

'Oh no, we've been caught!' mocked Harry. 'Ron, put your clothes on and give me he blanket, I'll see who it is.'

_Oh god, help me, kill me, this will never be unseen! _Ginny thought desperatly, as the door handle moved.

'Hi.' said Harry, grinning when he opened the door.

'What are you doing?' Ginny asked, seeing him fully dressed and seeing Ron just sitting on the floor beside a pile of comics and magzinges.

'Oh, we knew you were listening so we're fooling you.' then he grinned, turned towards the wall again and said loudly, 'Eh Ron, fancy a threesome?'

'God yeah.' said Ron. 'Up for it sis?' then he lowered his voice and said, 'Prepared to face the conciquenses of the joke?'

'Oh yeah.' said Ginny, walking in, giggling and joining Ron on the floor, Harry sitting down too. And so they continued.

'Is she really going to-' said Hermione, horrified, but was answered by Ginny joining in and doing her bit.

'Oh my god, you're both so _attractive _I'm _so _glad we're going to do this!'

'You go in, after a while.' George told Hermione, who looked both green and faint.

'Oh my god, I never so how unsisterly you could be!' called Ron. 'Thank you for inviting her, Harry!'

'Shut up Ron, I want my turn!' said Harry loudly, as Ron said 'Bloody hell!' Randomly at short intervals.

The joke continued for about a minute, when Hermione was forced into going in to them. She stayed outside the door for a while before knocking.

'Oh no, we've been caught again!' cried Harry. 'And I was just about to- Ron, answer the door.'

'Hermione!' said Ron, opening the door, seeing Hermione looking even more confused than Ginny had when Harry answered it. 'We know you're listening, we're faking it's all right.' Hermione still said nothing. 'You look a little ... green.' Ron noted, making Hermione laugh then.

'Oh, may I join in?' she said loudly. 'Can I?' she almost whispered.

'Of course.' Ron said, grinning. 'Eh, Harry, we've got one each. We can all swap round now we've got an even number!'

'Oh thank god, I'm almost done her with Ginny!' said Harry, giving Hermione a wave. 'Oh my god - oh - oh -eurgh ... yeah, done!' Hermione almost fell because of the hilarious faces he was making as he flicked through a comic of memes.

'Good lord, filthy, aren't they?' said Fred, still none the wiser. 'Think they've done it before?'

'Why is it our first time doing this?' Ron called, as he had been listening with his ear pressed against the wall. I wonder if Fred and George would like to join us later?'

'NO!' Fred and George said loudly, then realising what they had done, covered each others mouths.

'Oh Harry, keep- wait, did you hear that?' said Hermione.

'Listening still, are you?' said Ginny. 'Well you two, get in here!'

'NO WAY!' the twins called together again.

'You come in here, or ...' Ron frowned, thinking of a threat.

'We'll come and get you, then tell your mother we found you doing what we're doing!' Harry said, tring not to laugh at Ginny whos head was in her hands, Ron, who was biting hard on his knuckles and Hermione, who had wandered over to Ron's bed and was stuffing her face into a pillow and shaking with laughter from head to toe.

'We're coming.' the twins said together a third time, and so they walked out of the room they were in, and into the room the other four were in, eyes closed, vile looks on their faces, only to be greeting by heaps of laughter.

'YOUR FACES!' shrieked Ron, pointing and laughing.

'You guys aren't ...?' George began. 'Oi, joking is our thing!'

'I know, good actors, aren't we?' said Harry, and everone, even Fred and George, burst into laughter.

The End


End file.
